


Break Free

by Mcdull



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Swingers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull
Summary: Love him so much. Then why not force him to vent.





	Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> 他太柔軟又太累了。無所圖就是有所圖啊糟老頭子。

一聲難耐的呻吟被噎在喉嚨，很癢，還沒有來得及溢出就被Arjen吞掉了。但還有嫌疑人在不斷催生嚶嚀，Rafael僅僅是極輕地蹭過Robin的喉結，就引發Robin巨大的震顫，一下軟掉的腰被Arjen一把撈起來，捅進去的性器沒有減輕絲毫力度。

Arjen持續霸道地獨佔Robin的舌根，沒有任何溫柔可言。Arjen有這份底氣，一直以來都有，Robin會拒絕任何人，唯獨不會拒絕自己。

 

一雙手自後托起Robin的大腿，Arjen瞬間得以專心下體的進出，Robin紅腫的雙唇被短暫放過，試圖別過頭咬自己的手臂，壓抑不叫出聲。立即被卡住下巴，手指探入勾引出幾聲可憐的嗚咽。

Arjen這才偏頭一句“謝了兄弟”，引起動作發出者的極大不滿。Klaas蠻橫地在Arjen的動作裡依然擠進Robin雙腿間，Robin已經耳根通紅，往後仰著大口喘氣。Arjen就這麼硬著僵直地被趕出來，不忘狠狠捏一把Robin兩團彈性十足的軟肉。Klaas被瞪得更來氣，緩慢擠進Robin洞口的陰莖卻充滿折磨意味，“說好我先問的。”

“跟我回家，為什麼不陪我再堅持？”但他還沒有等到回答，就被Arjen引導著兩個人自後倒在羊毛地毯上，猛烈的深入觸發的Robin的叫喊再次被Arjen毫不猶豫地堵回去——這次龜頭直接頂在喉嚨口，胯部挺動，不給哪怕一丁點人權，不允許Robin哪怕一點口腔放鬆的機會。

Arjen這時才用冷靜異常，仿佛沒在做任何違背人倫的事情地平靜敘述道，“替補席、傷病，Klaas，這快讓他死了，你不懂嗎？”

“你以為做完這場愛的早晨就沒有比賽後早晨的疼痛和磕磕絆絆嗎。”Klaas反唇相譏。Arjen撇了嘴不管他，扶著Robin頭的力度卻越來越重——  
“嘶——別絞這麼緊”，Klaas長舒一口氣，繼續嗆Arjen，“去你媽的大道理。”

 

Robin在被迫吞下一大口精液後被整個人翻轉趴在沙發上，Klaas還沒多享受一秒甬道的溫暖就被Rafael拔起來，“滾蛋吧，問的什麼破問題？”

Rafael開始自尾椎骨一路往上親吻Robin，好像他特別擅長做這種“安撫”的事情，唇紋和胡渣一樣地性感。但他僅僅只是抹了一把Robin的肛口，就垂直地挺著捅進去，引發Arjen無聲的嘲笑。  
“我知道的，太累了，honey。”語調詭異的溫柔。  
“可是為什麼拒絕？”說著好像被什麼觸動，開始發著狠地操弄身下人，“憑什麼看不起？”

“噢得了吧Rafa，你知道他不誠實。”Wesley輕飄飄的聲音傳來，令Robin毛骨悚然。  
似是意識到了Robin的不安，Arjen跪下來順著舔他的腰窩，“乖一點。”

Robin在Rafael快要把他頂穿的一下後再次被填滿口腔——這次是Wes，用跟Rafael一樣的節奏力度操他，又好似嫌棄地擼起Robin額前早就被打濕的白髮，“包緊點牙齒，聽我說。”

“他媽的該死的自主控制權就這麼重要？”力度大得Rafael都不得不放下一點節奏遷就Robin，卻見Wesley一如既往地、再次，紅了眼眶，好像他才是可憐地被操幹的那個。

“這不是強求！”Wesley吼道，“你他媽的配得上你知道嗎！我們在場的都他媽配得上！”  
“這是我們的權利！”然後他在Rafael離開Robin體內後把Robin再次撈起來，一邊掐著Robin的乳頭一邊惡狠狠地操他，“我們有資格這麼要求！”

 

“C’mon Wes，”一直看著這一幕自慰的Dirk終於出了聲，“你知道這個該死的刺兒頭怎麼想我嗎？”爽出的前液被蹭在Robin頭髮上，在昏暗的燈光下與Robin的銀絲一起閃閃發亮。  
“他說我自導自演的盛大是完美的虛假。”Dirk不耐地說。

“真的？”Arjen不滿地皺起了眉頭，“真不叫人憐憫。”

Robin嗚咽著想要掙扎，被Arjen眼疾手快地堵著馬眼，“現在還不是求饒的時候。”

“你就這麼看我們，覺得你自己，該死的，婊子似的，什麼都不要的傻逼決定，全世界最偉大？”

Robin本能地瑟縮，屁股卻違背心底最後一點執念地，誠實地朝後高高翹起，方便兄弟們的操幹，然後他終於順利地在Dirk插進來的第一下被“放過”地射了出來。

 

Dirk不發一言地快速挺動，一如他奔跑全場時的不知疲倦，Robin叫得出口的呻吟都是碎的。  
於是過程的最後Dirk把Robin的軟翹臀肉都拍紅，才放出話語。  
“覺得我們在虐待你？是你他媽的在虐待自己！”

 

 

整個空間沉默了足足十分鐘。

Robin小心翼翼的悶哼被Arjen捕捉。  
Arjen終於再次吻上Robin的嘴唇，溫柔地，Robin立即如同得到了什麼救贖般的喘息似的主動大口吮吸Arjen，Arjen無奈撫摸Robin後背，“別著急，寶貝。”

“是的，我還有時間。”Robin聽見Klaas說。

Robin縮著肩膀靠在Arjen懷裡，鼓起勇氣仰頭想再尋求一些幫助，反被Arjen掐了大腿痛叫一聲。他圓潤飽滿的胸部高高挺起，立時被Rafael和Wesley從側面唇舌包圍，然後他眼睜睜地看著自己的大腿被再次分開到一個不可思議的弧度，而他的雙手被身後的Arjen緊緊禁錮，再來，Klaas沉身進入。

等到Robin聽清Arjen在他耳邊輕聲說的話——“無可救藥的樂觀不是一件好事。”他才知道Arjen和Klaas你來我往地占滿他。  
透明液體終於從Robin的眼底彌漫，Dirk重重地歎了一口氣。

 

不知道是誰說，“你永遠不是一個人。”  
是的，不是一個人。致命的魔咒籠罩了他們整代人，那是他們不可抹去的民族天賦。“還有我們。”

你不是想要尊重嗎？那就不留情面、狠狠地碾壓你的前列腺，讓你爽到直接射出來，然後尖叫著，在我們面前痛哭。

“學會說出來，Robin，不要緊的，”Dirk總結性地說，“時間會原諒你。”  
“是的，有執念。”Wesley緊接著說。  
“要征服。”Arjen補充。

你太需要這一切了。  
你的後穴需要被兄弟們的性器堅定剖開，在你還沒來得及依稀依靠觸感分辨誰是誰的時候，就立刻本能地緊致包裹他們。那濺在你腿根的黏膩液體，只能屬於並肩作戰過的我們。

 

我們最懂你。我們知道你的噩夢，讓我們來為你抹清。

 

 

Klaas反常地在射精以後立刻抽出來，直直地凝視全身已經慘不忍睹地Robin，緩緩開口，“我有沒有說過，Robin”，頓了頓，“我比你所想地要記掛你。”  
然後在Robin再次被Rafael擁住，並且雙腿熟練地纏上他的腰際時，Klaas的聲音帶了些許落寞和遺憾，“我每次想到，少了另一個我，另一個梵高在場上，總覺得不夠意思。”

Wesley從Robin鎖骨上留下的清晰紅痕裡抬起頭吹了個口哨，“夠自戀的。”似是察覺到Robin欲言又止的眼神，在捅入他的一刻嚴肅地說，“我親愛的吵架對象，笑得和哭得不夠可憐都是會吃虧的。”  
Arjen登時停下愛撫地攤手，“誰能跟你比。”

 

“好吧好吧，”Wesley總算放緩語氣，但動作卻不見絲毫憐愛，“火爆的代價是什麼呢？就是我現在還在卡塔爾，回不了家。”  
稍微只撤出一點點就迅速撞回去，都不知道在幫助誰發洩脾氣。  
“算了，”釋放以後Wesley自嘲地笑笑，“沒有人比得上你的Arjen。”

 

“我欣然接受。”Arjen愉快地，在兄弟們都相繼去往沐浴，留下他們兩個共處的時候說。  
Arjen捧起Robin的臉頰，在看見他滴落的汗水，以及濕漉漉的白髮時，又突然失聲。

知道太多答案，感同身受得太多，才會如此。輝煌太荒蕪的時候，也可以更相信墓地。

“你可以休息了。”Arjen滯住一陣，最後還是選擇輕輕抵上Robin額頭。把Robin圈在懷裡，熟練地擼動幫他作最後的釋放。

“不用做那麼完美也可以，好嗎。”  
“你獨一無二、獨一無二。”

 

“足球永遠在，你永遠自由，我們永遠自由。”


End file.
